Pharmacists and other healthcare professionals fill prescription medications for patients and other consumers. While trying to ensure timely delivery of desired medications, healthcare providers lack the time and resources to confirm the type, amount and accuracy of all dispensed medications. There is a need to provide healthcare professionals with means to better achieve accurate dispensation of medications.
Consumers of medications, including bottled pills and other drugs, may not always be aware of the contents of the medication containers. Consumers lack quick and effective means to determine the contents of their medications. There is a need to provide consumers with means to ensure accuracy in reviewing their dispensed medications.